


Silence

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: What’s more terrifying than the dark and the cold is the silence. Snoke takes control of Hux's body to deliver the ultimate punishment to him and Ren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is sad

It’s dark, so dark, Hux can’t even see what’s in front of him he’s not moving from his place on the floor. The only thing he knows is that there’s a floor, he doesn’t know if there’s walls around him. He’s too afraid to move what if there’s nothing there when he gets up and he just falls.

The cold doesn’t bother him that much, he’s not wearing his coat but his clothes protects him from the chill.

What’s more terrifying than the dark and the cold is the silence. He tried screaming, shouting, banging his hand on the floor but there’s nothing, pure silence. The kind of silence that makes you realize that you are all alone and completely lost, hopeless.

He almost hopes that Ren was there, he was never one for silence.

Maybe he’s dead? If he is dead, how did he die? He doesn’t remember anything.

How did he get here? How long has he been here? He can’t remember.

“Get up, General” a voice suddenly breaks the silence, he doesn’t know how but he feels his body responding directly to that voice, he feels like he’s standing, like he’s facing the owner of that voice but he’s still on the ground surrounded by darkness.

“Master, this doesn’t have to happen. Please, punish me. I’ll take any kind of punishment but please…” another voice says, Hux knows that voice, it’s Ren’s voice. It doesn’t sound like him at all. Ren voice is usually controlled, it always feels like he’s giving you orders, he usually sounds full of himself. This voice is trembling full of fear, pleading for something.

Hux wonders what could have made Ren sound so helpless and scared.

“Let’s see what the General has to say about that” it’s the first voice, it’s Snoke’s. Why is Snoke here?

He’s the General is he supposed to say something, he tries opening his mouth to ask what is happening but nothing comes out. He tries again, nothing.

“You should let me kill him” that’s his voice, but he didn’t say anything. Who does he want to kill?

He doesn’t know. He wants to scream.

He can’t.

“Hux, no you don’t want to do this, he’s controlling you. Hux, please fight this” Ren’s voice again.

_No No No No No_

His blood turns to ice in his veins and he’s pretty sure his face has lost all color.

He starts screaming again, he tries getting up, he can’t something is making it impossible for him to move.

 

“He’s not strong enough to fight me, you should already know that Kylo Ren, he’s as weak as you” Snoke voice says.

He’s right, if Hux was strong enough he would be able to fight this.

“Go ahead, General you know what you have to do” Snoke voice says.

He’s moving, he doesn’t know how, he can feel it but he’s still kneeling on the floor in the darkness.

His hears his own steps but can’t feel them. He feels himself stopping, kneeling, taking something from the floor. It’s cold he can feel that.

“Hux, please” Ren’s voice says, he sounds like he’s crying.

He’s the reason Ren is crying, what he’s about to do terrifies Ren, it’s terrifying him too. If he actually did want to kill Ren, Snoke wouldn’t have to order him to do it.

He doesn’t want to.

_No No No No No_

He’s walking again, with the cold thing still in his hand. He knows that it’s Ren lightsaber but he doesn’t want to believe it, he doesn’t want this.

He wants to run away, with Ren.

He ignites it, he can feel the heat from the lightsaber and now he can see.

His body is looking at Snoke’s figure, sitting on his thrown looking like the Supreme Leader that he is, his face is emotionless but there’s a new scar on his face and Hux knows that it’s the lightsaber in his hands that put it there.

He knows if he looks down, he’ll see Ren lying on the floor beaten and bloody. He tries to take control over his body, Snoke feels this.

“Now, General” Snoke says, impatient.

He looks down, right into Ren’s eyes and Hux has never felt like this in his whole life.

Pain, so much of it. It hurts so much if he wasn’t already on his knees he would have fallen, he doesn’t how his body is still standing on his two legs.

“Hux” it’s only his name but it shows that he’s not the only one hurting so much.

Ren starts to stand up, he fails at the first try, Hux can see that he’s bleeding.

Ren is facing him now, he takes hold of Hux’s face and smile with his eyes full of tears, Hux wants to kiss him, to tell him at least once that he loves him.

Instead, he pushes Ren’s lightsaber slowly into Ren’s body.

Ren’s shouts in pain, still holding Hux’s face.

“It’s okay, I forgive you, I love you” Ren says crying, his eyes hold so many emotions that Hux stops breathing by the force of it.

Hux feels the tears on his own face in the darkness and on his own body. He wants to say it back to Ren but he knows that nothing will come out of his mouth.

He sees himself turning the lightsaber off and he sees Ren falling to the floor.

He’s still lying in the darkness, his body standing over Ren’s body, completely lost.

Hux wants to kill himself.

“Then do it” Snoke voice says.

Hux sees no reason why he shouldn’t.

He feels it when he regains control of his body. He’s still staring at Ren’s lifeless body, he’s still cold and there’s still silence. Ren will never ever disturb his silence but Hux wants him to.

The lightsaber igniting again breaks the silence, he’s aware and in control of his own body when he turns it on himself and stabs his self in the heart, never taking his eyes off of Ren.

He falls on his knees facing Ren and then everything goes dark, forever.

 

_“What kind of punishment do you think he’s going to give us?” Hux asks, while they’re walking towards Snoke chambers._

_“I don’t know” Ren says, he hasn’t worn his helmet since Starkiller._

_“You should know, he’s your Master” Hux says, glaring at Ren, trying to hide that he’s scared._

_Ren stops and looks at him “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you” Ren says._

_Hux wants to kiss him and hit him at the same time, “What if you can’t” Hux whispers looking away from Ren to the floor._

_Ren takes hold of his face and makes him look into his eyes, “It’s okay, we’ll be together, it’s okay” Ren says and kisses him._

_Hux wants to tell him that he loves him and by the look on Ren’s face he knows that. Ren smiles sadly kisses him again, then takes a few steps away from Hux._

_They walk together towards the door, as soon as the door open Hux hears Ren scream just before everything goes dark._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
